365 Days of Hetalia
by XXShyNightmareXX
Summary: This is a series of oneshots/drabbles that I'll be doing. There will be OC, Original Characters, x Reader, yaoi, and etc. I'm open for suggestions!
1. Chapter 1 - Iceland x Child Reader

Volcanoes Are Dangerous!

Year: 1963

* * *

Iceland groaned as he rubbed his temples in an attempt to ease away his current pest of a migraine. You sat on the ground, cuddling a Puffin plush while you read one of the many books England had given to you for your previous birthday. Considering you were still rather young your English wasn't as polished as your Icelandic, but you were getting there.

"Surtsey*." You turned your head to your faðir* with questioning eyes. He smiled slightly at you. "Why don't we go have some lunch?"

You giggled as you nodded and hopped up off of the ground - after closing your book and gently setting it on the ground of course. You hugged your Puffin to your chest as you waited on your father to reach you, and then you followed him to the kitchen.

As he was preparing the meal you sat at the table, waiting on it to be finished. Iceland hadn't been doing so well with the economy, so you both had been eating smaller potions than regular. He always made sure you got more than he did though. Lost in thought, you twirled a lock of your curly (h/l) (h/c) hair while kicking your legs back in forth.

Pabi* was always putting you and his people before himself. It worried your Uncle Norway a lot of the time, but the Nordics were always in a rough spot at one time or another. Right now, Iceland was having a difficult time catching fish, and his people were having to eat more often with smaller portions.

You were brought out of your thoughts at the sudden pang that erupted in your stomach. You gasped in pain, clutching your stomach. "Faðir!" You moaned at the sudden heat that filled your body from head to toe. "I feel funny." He turned much faster than you would have expected, worry etched into the creases of his face.

He ran to you, holding you up just as you emptied what little contents were in your stomach onto the floor. As Iceland rubbed your back you panted harshly - barely able to keep your eyes open. He felt your forehead, and he pulled his hand away with a hiss. "Gosh, (y/n), you're burning up. C'mon let's get you to your bed."

After he carried you to your bedroom and dropped you off on your bed, he tucked you in with a sigh. Iceland looked at your red face - you'd passed out.

* * *

Iceland wiped his daughter's forehead, inwardly wincing at how warm it still was. He'd put a wet rag on it earlier, hoping to cool down the fever. He knew how to handle these things, as they'd happened before with his son, but the panic his country was in at the moment was stressing him out. Standing up, he headed to his office where his phone was ringing.

"Emil! Is she okay?" He winced at the panicked voice on the other end. Lukas and his overreacting.

"Yeah. She ended up passing out. I can't believe Surtsey erupted. It was dormant until now. And look what's happened to (y/n)..." Having children who represented different volcanos wasn't exactly his idea of fun.

Norway sighed on the other end of the line. "There's no way I can get over there now. Not with the issues over here."

Iceland felt an affectionate smile adorn his face. "It's fine, Lukas. This has happened to another one of my children before. She'll be fine once the eruption is over. Which should be in a couple hours." He said, checking the time.

"I know," Norway groaned. "I just hate being so far. Just...call me when it's over. Alright?"

"Alright."

They hung up.

He set the phone back down and headed back upstairs. Checking on (y/n), he was relieved to find that her fever had dropped back to normal. Lying his head down on his arms, he watched her for a few moments before falling asleep.

* * *

You slowly blinked your eyes open, the sun intruding on your vision through the cracked blinds of the window. You found that you were in your bed, and that in fact, there was a weight digging into your arm that was slightly uncomfortable. You moved your head to the side, and smiled when you saw your father in a deep sleep - head in arms - halfway on the bed.

You heard someone shush at you from the door, and grinned when you saw Norway. "Frændi* Lukas!" You jumped out of bed and ran to give him a hug, mindful of Iceland sleeping.

He quietly led you out of the room, putting his hands over your eyes. "I hope you're feeling better because I've got a surprise for you." You giggled lightly at his tone. You loved when he was this way. Most people thought he was emotionless, but that was a lie.

You gasped as his hands left your face, and you were greeted by all of the Nordic countries. Tears came to your eyes as you ran to the closest one - Finland - and had him catch you. "Ah, we missed you (y/n)!" He exclaimed as he picked you up to hug you.

You were so happy. It was rare to see all of your family these days. Sweden came up to you and pat your head which you knew was worth a million smiles from the Swede. You smiled as Denmark laughed and ruffled your hair. "What're you crying for, lille*?" He smiled, and you were passed to him, hugging him tightly.

"I go to sleep for a couple hours, and you all have a reunion without me?" All heads turned to Iceland as he entered the room. You jumped down and ran to him, yet he barley caught you in time before you rammed into him.

You looked around at everyone in the room. Never mind that you'd been sick. It'd brought all of your family together. War had caused separation, and that had nearly broke your heart. But they were all here now.

You turned to Iceland with a smile. "Pabi?"

"Yes, (y/n)?"

You blushed as you tightened your arms around him in a hug.

"I'm so happy."

* * *

Surtsey - A volcano in Iceland that last erupted in the year of 1963.

Faðir - Icelandic for "Father"

Pabi - Icelandic for "Father"

Frændi - Icelandic for "Uncle"

Lille - Danish for "little one"

I tried my best with the translations, so I hope they're all accurate. This is just one of the many oneshot/drabbles I'll be writing in this 365 Days Challenge. I'll upload one every Monday, so do be on the lookout! Please read, review, and follow!


	2. Chapter 2 - America x England

Can't Swim?

Year: 2014

* * *

"C'mon Artie! We don't have all day!" America groaned. He'd dragged the British nation to Florida with him, hoping they could get some sun. But the Briton refused to come out from under his umbrella. America honestly didn't see the problem with the water. It looked cooler than the hot beach.

He stomped his way over to England, frowning slightly. He grabbed Arthur's arm - earning an indignant squawk of displeasure. "Bloody hell, Alfred! I don't want to go in the water."

America rounded on him. "It's a nice day out. And way too hot at that. You're sweating!" He exclaimed as he pointed at Arthur's face.

England smacked his hand away. "I know that, b-but I just don't want to go in the water. It's salty, and much too dangerous...a-and..." He trailed off, unsure of where he was going with his excuse.

Alfred squinted at him, sighing. It was the week of their anniversary, and he was really hoping to enjoy it. He and Arthur had never gone to the beach before. And he didn't really see the big deal. Arthur used to be a pirate. "You were a pirate." America stated, repeating his thought aloud.

"So?! I didn't have to get in the water. Just in a boat." England protested weakly.

"Just, c'mon," America whined as he dragged Britain through the sand. "It's our anniversary." He continued, hoping to guilt-trip his boyfriend.

That did the trick. Arthur stopped in his tracks with a huff. "I-I can't...I can't swim alright!" He basically shouted in Alfred's ear. America jumped at the outburst before frowning.

"Can't swim?..."

"Yes. I can't swim." England continued, rubbing one of his arms for security. "When I was little I was pushed into a lake by Ireland who had been bullying me at the time. But I was too young to know how to swim. He just laughed and left me there while I was drowning. Thankfully, a fellow citizen of my country at that time was passing by, and they saved me. Not as if I would've actually stayed dead anyway..." England took a deep breath. "After that I was too terrified of water to learn how to swim. When I was pirate I just braved through it. I was technically practically mad then anyways.

America's eyes watered lightly. He knew England's brothers had been cruel during the Middle Ages. But to let your own brother drown? He could never let that happen to Mattie. "It's alright Artie." Alfred grinned at his boyfriend.

Arthur's ashamed eyes met his in confusion.

"I'll teach you how to swim. We've got all the time in the world. Besides, when we have our honeymoon, you'll need to know how to swim." And with that America walked back to the water, beckoning for England to follow.

But England's face had flushed a deep shade of red, and he was frozen in place. Because Alfred had just inadvertently mentioned that they were going to get married, and that the American was going to propose.

* * *

**Okay, so my excuses are so unworthy of your time, but I have had a busy week. I know this was supposed to be published on Monday, and I didn't have time. I went to MTAC on Friday adn had to leave early due to stupid drama. And I'm stressed about EOC and exams. So, my bad. A new chapter will be up on Monday. Read, review, and follow please!**


	3. Chapter 3 - England x Child Reader

Do You Believe In Magik?

Year: 2014

* * *

"Keep this silver coin in your pocket, okay?" You tilted your head at your father in confusion.

"Why, Papa?"

"It'll keep the bad faeries away." He smiled at you.

Your (e/c) eyes traveled across the lawn, looking for a faerie. You had yet to find one. But you were determined. Your father - England - had told you so much about them. The friendly and evil.

At that moment, England walked out into the garden. "(Y/n)! Time for lunch." You smiled as you hopped up off of the grass. England's cooking was actually very good. He wasn't exceptionally good at making pastries, but he got nervous of people judging his cooking, which usually made it harder for him to focus. Thus rendering in burnt food.

"Papa! Look, look! I made a flower crown for the faeries!" You laughed at the grin on his face as he spotted the daisy crown.

"Did you now?" He picked you up, making you laugh as he you twirled around. "I'm sure they'll be very thankful."

You giggled once he set you down at the table, and you then put the crown off to the side. A plate of grilled salmon. He knew seafood was your favourite dish. You began eating, and England asked you about your day. So, you told him about your hunt to look for the faeries outside. "I really want to see them." You gasped as soon as you looked to the spot of the table where you had put the flower crown.

England laughed at your excitement. "I guess they appreciated your gift."

Once again, you were out in the back garden. England was working in his office, so you had decided to continue your hunt for the faeries. Everyday you left a new flower crown - for a week now - and every day they would take one. You still couldn't understand why you couldn't see them. It made you upset.

"Why can't I see the pretty faeries like papa?" You murmured to yourself as you picked pieces of grass from the ground. Bored. That's what you were. "It's not fair." You pouted as you angrily threw the grass, and it only landed a couple inches away.

Getting up, you dusted off your dress, and ran to the back door. Once inside you hopped up the steps, deciding to go read in your room. You weren't going to make a flower crown today.

It'd been six months since your encounter with the flower crowns. You had been too upset to care anymore. And everyday, it'd been raining in Farnham ever since. England had been worried sick about you. Seeing as how you represented Farnham. It was a very small town, so the flooding had been dreadful.

You were sitting on the couch, colouring a picture you'd drawn. You hadn't been outside for weeks. Your (h/l) (h/c) hair was flowing down your back. You'd told England that you wanted really long pretty hair. Now it was tangled.

You sighed as rain began to patter against the windows. You guessed England was sad too. Your head turned to said nation as he walked into the living room, a frown dressing his face.

"Love. Come with me won't you?" He asked with a sad smile. You nodded slowly, and hopped down. "Okay. Now close your eyes."

You complied, barely letting out a breathless chuckle. It'd been a while since you laughed. Unbeknownst to you, England had a large grin spread across his face. "Okay, (y/n). Open your eyes. But first, don't think too hard. Otherwise you won't see them."

Confused, you furrowed your brow and attempted to clear your mind. Slowly you opened you eyes. There was a blue sparkle, a flurry of wings, and you giggled with glee.

"A faerie!"

* * *

**AN: Okay. Here's a requested chapter. I'm sorry if it sucks. Let me know of anymore requests! Read, review, and follow please!**


End file.
